


Let's Cheers!

by faith_7



Category: Girls und Panzer, ガールズ&パンツァー
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fanart, Friendship, Humor, Inspired by Fanart, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faith_7/pseuds/faith_7
Summary: 本文靈感受到Neiigal繪製的漫畫作品啟發：（原噗連結）faith於2016.9.13發表在個人噗浪的小短篇（原噗連結）





	

 

 

 

[](https://www.plurk.com/p/lu2q2q)

 

[](https://www.plurk.com/p/lu2q2q)

 

 

◎圖片使用經原繪師Neiigal之同意，以下為繪師網站  
[Pixiv](http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=4234291) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/a7944152) | [Plurk](https://www.plurk.com/Neiigal) | [Tumblr](http://neiigal.tumblr.com/)

 

 

 

※以下正文

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

在戰車道賽場上，與桑德斯形影不離的啦啦隊，同時是世界比賽屈指可數的冠軍種子隊伍，當啦啦隊比賽時，戰車道也禮尚往來地運了幾台戰車至陸地會場支援，大手筆的鮮豔禮炮遵照完美順序一個接一個響起──前來觀賽的觀眾有一部分也是想見識這不同凡響的熱血應援。

 

機會難得，凱伊好幾天前就特別邀請大吉嶺來觀賽，“還能順便去吃吃有名的冰淇淋呢！”，對方當時這麼說。  
適逢三年級交接時期，必須放手讓後輩發揮，所以獲得不少空閒時間的聖葛羅莉安娜隊長，也就大方地答應了那位外校女友的邀約。  
……女友啊。大吉嶺有時會被自己容易受到凱伊影響而懊惱。  
例如，剛才啦啦隊比賽勝利之後，被隊員拋起來歡呼的凱伊，現在滿臉都是感謝之吻的痕跡。正如美式比賽正統規則，女學生們化著精緻妝容，將漂亮的直髮高高綁成馬尾，繡著桑德斯校名的緊身上衣微露肌理勻稱的腹部，汗水在她們身上閃亮，如夏日焰火，熱情洋溢。  
其中佼佼者當然是高挑火辣的啦啦隊隊長，大吉嶺數過了，她幾乎把凱伊的臉親遍，一邊講著“Thank you, my dear Captain”，一邊跟嘻嘻哈哈腦子裡沒存有半點迴避概念的凱伊親暱擁抱。  
──在觀眾席的大吉嶺拿起茶杯，心裡默數到十想穩住情緒，卻發現杯裡紅茶不知何時見底已盡。  
好吧。這真的不是我的失禮，她跟自己說，紅茶沒了，得找地方補充。  
塑造一個離席好理由，大吉嶺站起身，撫順毫無皺摺的裙子。

 

「──大吉嶺！過來、過來！」凱伊似乎發現她的動靜，在場外休息區叫著：「介紹妳給大家認識！」  
……我才不要。大吉嶺想這麼回答，原本基於禮節是應該站出來宣告身份和立場，也許能遏止那些人繼續獻上感激的吻，但一看到燦笑臉蛋滿是紅艷唇印，便覺得接近凱伊可能會做出不得了的事，必須隔一段距離克制自己，免得被會場警衛帶走。  
「我──」  
“Catch her！HURRY！”  
啦啦隊長指示一下，一群體育神經優秀的隊員瞬間爬上觀眾席欄杆，三四個女學生把措手不及的大吉嶺用特技表演的方式抬起、拋高、往底下傳遞。  
連驚聲尖叫也來不及，就這樣落在凱伊懷裡。  
手臂有力而結實，接住幾乎與自己同等重量的大吉嶺，卻連腳步也沒移動半分，凱伊輕輕鬆鬆的帥氣姿態，颯爽地使人惱怒。  
大吉嶺舉高右手，想把那張被陌生人唇印佔據的笑臉推開，下一秒，永遠靜不下來的桑德斯學生，卻又一擁而上，開始了她們的熱情攻勢。

 

“是凱伊隊長的女朋友！”  
“哇、哇──好可愛！”  
“像人偶一樣纖細的骨頭呢！難怪拋起來這麼輕！”

 

「是我的哦！」嘿嘿嘿，凱伊愉快地傻笑著，任由大家觀察這位時常高高在上讓人觸不得的對象。  
「哎呀，凱居然把女友帶來了！」啦啦隊隊長湊在大吉嶺旁邊，用了大吉嶺以為只有她才喚過凱伊的暱稱，對方漆黑的髮和深色的瞳幾如暗夜，立體五官上色彩亮麗的唇瓣非常吸引視線。「那就不得不把東西還她了呢！」  
還什麼？與因過度吃驚而面無表情的大吉嶺相同，凱伊顯然也一頭霧水。  
接著，啦啦隊隊長彎腰低頭，自在浪漫地親了大吉嶺的唇。  
「──把戀人的吻還妳囉！」眨眨眼，紅唇含笑。  
「啊！」是凱伊的聲音，從沒聽過她那麼急躁慌亂的語氣：「Stop！Stop！犯規了！不准親！」  
……現在倒是知道不准親了？大吉嶺一手捂住燙熱的臉，所以說這些桑德斯學生……。  
發現自己不僅無法從凱伊的懷裡離開，恐怕連今天能不能安然無恙都不敢肯定。

 

至少，凱伊還是知道什麼是不行的，回去說說她就好。  
然後，她不會再用那個暱稱叫她了。

 

 

 

 


End file.
